Microsoft Wiki:Staff
Staff (Administrators, Bureaucrats and Content Moderators) are users on Microsoft Wiki with the responsibility to keep the wiki running smoothly. The main job of all Staff is to help users, so don't hesitate to ask a member of Staff if you have any problems or questions. Certain Staff also have various rights, administrative tools and authority over the wiki. There are two main levels of Staff on Microsoft Wiki, plus Wikia Staff. No users other than the ones mentioned here have any administrative privileges or decision-making authority. Microsoft Wiki is not officially affiliated to Microsoft in any way. Staff on this wiki have no authoriy to give out free products or deal with software problems. See Promotion to see the process for nominating staff for promotion, and to provide nominations and opinions. Administrators Bureaucrats Content Moderators Former Staff List of the former staff: # Darth Monkey (Wiki Founder) # Mouseheart # Gboyers # Jimwitz # KeybladeSpyMaster # Kerry Stapleton # Abacus FANDOM Staff There are also FANDOM Staff, VSTF (primaly known as janitors), FANDOM Helpers who have administrative privileges in all wikis of Wikia. These users are not managed by Microsoft Wiki, although they should still operate within MSW policy where possible. For udpade lists see: * * * * The main FANDOM Staff, VSTF (primaly Janitors) and FANDOM Helpers that work with Microsoft Wiki are: *Kirkburn (staff, util and former helper) *Leviathan 89 (helper, util, former staff and former vstf) *Kopcap94 (bot, helper, util, vstf) *TyA (vstf) *Sannse (staff, util) *Grunny (staff, util, former helper and former vstf) *Luchofigo85 (staff, util) *VegaDark (vstf) *Mroszka (staff, util, bot-global) *Mighty No. 9 (staff, util) *Cyanide3 (vstf and former staff) *BertH (staff, util) *TK-999 (vstf, helper, staff and util) *Kuzura (helper, util and staff) *Jr Mime (vstf) *Rappy 4187 (staff, util and former vstf) List of the formely vstf,staff and helpers that are edited into Microsoft Wiki. Note:''for a complete list of the formely vstf see, ''. *Angela (former staff and util, also the co-founder of Wikia) *Sulfur (former vstf) *KATANAGOD (former vstf) *Obi the LEGO Fan (former vstf) *Sarah Manley (former staff and util) *C886553, prevecius know as Ajraddatz (former vstf) *Exlex (former vstf) *Charitwo (former vstf) *CatherineMunro (former staff and util) *Manticore (former janitor) *Lox federico (former staff and util) *Wedkarski (former helper, former util and former vstf) *Ose (former vstf) *GHe (former janitor) *Jack Phoenix (former janitor) *Uberfuzzy (former janitor and staff) Administrative Bots Some Bots may have administrative access to this wiki. These bots are generally managed by existing administrators, and should only be used for bulk tasks, not general access to the wiki. List of main bots: *Gtabot, run by Gboyers. *Maintenance script *QATestsBot *Kopcap94, also a VSTF member and FANDOM Helper. *Userpage Bot, global bot run by Kerri Amber. *URL, global bot run by Kerri Amber. *Default, global bot run by Wikia, Inc. *FandomBot, global bot run by Wikia, Inc. *Wikia, global bot run by Wikia, Inc. *WikiaBot, global bot run by Wikia, Inc. *FANDOM, global bot run by Wikia, Inc. *Mroszka, a staff member, util and bot-global Promotion to Staff See Promotion to see the process for nominating staff for promotion, and to provide nominations and opinions, see also Request for Rollback for becoming a rollback on this wiki. Category:Microsoft Wiki